Le terrible secret de Roy Mustang
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Roy se souvient du massacre d'Ishbal. Dans son coeur, il ne conserve pas que de l'horreur mais aussi une tristesse qu'il souhaite garder secret.
1. Un coeur blessé

**Je tiens à prévenir d'avance : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi , normal ! Je me suis aidée du tome 15 de Fma, de l'épisode 15 de Fma, de l'épisode 35 de Fma Brotherlood et du oav 4 sur Roy Mustang. Et surtout l'histoire n'est pas la même que la vrai ! **

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

_La neige tombe lentement sur central. L'observant par une fenêtre d'un regard triste, Roy Mustang soupire. Il déteste la neige. Il pousse un autre soupir puis retourne s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Il regarde les dossiers qui s'entassent depuis une semaine d'un air blasé. Il déteste la paperasse. Mais il doit le faire et il s'ennuie alors il prend le dossier et commence à le lire. Trente minutes plus tard, il le pose en soupirant de nouveau. Il n'a rien comprit à ce blabla. Des coups à la porte sont entendu et le lieutenant Hawkeye entre dans le bureau. Elle jette un regard désespéré sur les dossiers non fait et tend au colonel un classeur._

_-Voilà une affaire de la plus haute importance. Dit-elle._

_Roy prend le dossier et Riza sort de la pièce. Mustang lit la première feuille ennuyé._

_"Scar, tueur d'alchimistes d'état, survivant du génocide d'Ishbal"_

_Génocide d'Ishbal..._

Ishbal, mars 1907. Il pleuvait des cordes, depuis quelques jours le soleil avait laissé place à des orages fréquents, perçus comme une bénédiction par les soldats d'Amestris au début, ils étaient bien vite devenus insupportables. Les fortes pluies qui s'abattaient d'un coup n'étaient pas absorbées correctement par un sol devenu beaucoup trop boueux. Ce dernier se transformait donc en véritable bourbier. Bref se déplacer à pied devenait rapidement un calvaire. L'air particulièrement lourd faisait que l'on transpirait sans rien faire et que l'on suffoquait facilement lors d'un effort trop important. Et avec de telles conditions une blessure devenait rapidement problématique, d'autant plus que les soins de qualité commençaient à manquer et que la boue épaisse gardait prisonnière bien des cadavres, ce qui, lorsque le vent se levait, donnait une odeur des plus désagréable et favorisait bien évidemment la propagation de maladie et de mouches en tout genre. Ce climat tombait vite la nuit, il faisait donc beaucoup trop froid pour dormir loin d'un feu de camp ou sans couvertures.

Le camp était installé à environ deux kilomètres de la sortie de la ville qui tenait lieu de champs de bataille. Il était aussi boueux que les alentours, les passages de véhicules allant d'ici à Armestris n'arrangeant rien. Il n'y avait que des tentes, les seuls bâtiments étant une sorte de hangar servant d'hôpital de fortune et une maison servant aux réunions du président.  
Dans ces conditions il était plus que difficile de garder le moral des troupes. D'autant plus que les Ishbal avaient redoublé d'ardeur. En face la détermination n'était plus la même. Les soldats d'Amestris étaient usés par ces conditions auxquelles ils n'étaient pas habitués, ils se faisaient harcelés par de petits raids lors de patrouilles. Lassés du combat, de voir l'acharnement des Ishbal, lassés de voir tous ces morts, amis, alliés et même ennemis. Lassés de se poser tranquillement non sans entendre les cris d'un blessé, les pleurs de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un ami. Lassés par le ballet incessant des camions pourtant trop peu nombreux pour emporter les blessés les plus graves et ne ramenant à Amestris que des soldats à peine en état de se battre car tout juste remis de blessures et n'ayant aucune envie de retourner au combat, lassés par les bruits de combats plus ou moins lointains, bref lassés de la guerre.

Le colonel Mustang fait brûler une feuille. Il l'observe se consumer. Il aime les flammes. Il aime les regarder. Il aime leurs mouvements sensuels. Elles sont chaudes et rassurantes. ''Mais terriblement traîtresses.'' Elles sont belles et tentantes. ''Mais tellement dangereuses !'' Il les aime. ''Je déteste le feu.''

Ishbal, avril 1907. Depuis dix jours, les conditions s'étaient améliorées. Les orages avaient cessé, ce qui faisait que le sol boueux avait séché et qu'il était désormais plus facile de se déplacer. Les troupes avaient de moins en moins de morts et les blessures étaient de plus en plus soignées. Des camions avaient débarqués en grand nombre, amenant des vivres pour plusieurs mois ce qui avaient fait renaître l'espoir.

Et puis un soir, le soir, ils avaient ramenés aux soldats des lettres provenant de leurs familles. Leur cœur réchauffé et l'esprit à la fête, les Amestris parlaient, plaisantaient, riaient à gorge déployé devant le feu de camps alors que le soleil laissait place aux étoiles. La nourriture était abondante et la nuit douce et calme. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu une nuit comme ça depuis des mois. Nombreux étaient les combattants d'Amestris qui racontaient leur enfance ou, comme Alex Louis Armstrong, fanfaronnaient les prodiges de leurs familles. Roy, entre Riza qui mangeait silencieusement et Maes qui n'avait plus que le nom de sa fiancée à la bouche au plus grand damne des soldats, profitait pleinement de ces moments de béatitude. Les militaires faisaient la fête comme si ils avaient gagné la bataille. C'était à se demander si ils étaient vraiment en pleine guerre.

Soudain, des voix retentirent :

-Eh les gars ! Regardez ce qu'on ramassé en route !

Tout le monde se tut et leva la tête pour apercevoir dix militaires arriver, encadrant une petite fille à la chevelure auburn attachée en queue de cheval bouclée, ou alors était-elle tout simplement emmêlée, remplie de poussière et aux yeux violets s'assombrissant qui refermaient beaucoup trop de sagesse, beaucoup trop de peine et beaucoup trop d'horreur pour appartenir à une fragile petite fille âgée que de sept ou huit ans. Son visage à la peau légèrement halée, un peu sale, avait pratiquement perdu ses arrondissements d'enfant face à la terreur du massacre d'Ishbal dans lequel on y lisait. Son petit nez retroussé était rougit par le froid et ses lèvres, tirées en une petite moue effrayée, étaient aussi brunes que la terre humide d'une forêt. Elle portait une robe sombre, trouée, aux manches longues et lui arrivant aux genoux avec des bottes toutes aussi noires. Cette enfant avait décidément un regard trop las et trop âgé pour appartenir à celui d'une simple fillette mais, pour l'instant, ce qui surprenait surtout les soldats, ce fut qu'elle n'était pas Ishbal.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda un militaire étonné.

-Dans le quartier ouest. Narra l'un des dix hommes. Nous allions partir quand tout à coup des Ishbal sont arrivés et ont hurlé : "A mort ! A mort !" Leur chef, je crois, a avancé et nous a déclaré : "Vous avez détruit notre ville et nos familles ! Vous avez tué nos enfants !" Il a prit le bras de la gamine là et a annoncé : "Tout comme vous avez fait couler le sang des enfants Ishbal, nous allons verser celui de la fille d'Amestris !" Il a retenu la môme et a levé bien haut son poignard pour la tuer mais c'est à ce moment là que l'alchimiste au sang d'acier est arrivé ! Il a utilisé son alchimie pour faire apparaître des armes et transpercer le cœur du soit-disant chef ! Il a vite prit la gosse dans ses bras et on est partit après avoir fusillé tous les Ishbal ! Voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés avec cette petite fille.

Tout le monde l'avait écouté stupéfait. Lorsque l'homme finit de parler, Kimblee intervint :

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissé la poignarder ?

Les soldats parurent surpris.

-Comme elle n'est pas d'Ishbal, nous avions pensé... Tenta de les justifier l'un d'eux.

-Est-ce une raison ? Fit l'alchimiste écarlate en se tournant vers les autres.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il eut un grand silence. Plus aucuns soldats ne souriaient. Leur moment de béatitude était passé.

-Bon. Conclut l'alchimiste en souriant sadiquement. Je n'ai pas le choix. Poussez-vous.

Il leva le bras pour tuer cette pauvre enfant terrifiée.

-Stop Kimblee !

Celui-ci se retourna vers Gran qui arrivait. Il abaissa le bras.

-Nous ne pouvons tuer cette petite fille. Expliqua l'alchimiste au sang d'acier. Elle n'a rien avoir avec Ishbal.

L'alchimiste écarlate le regarda puis soupira en s'asseyant :

-Vous avez raison. Pas besoin de la tuer. Elle finira bien par se suicider.

Le silence demeura. Les soldats observaient avec une certaine curiosité la fillette qui restait debout et les regardait craintivement. Les dix militaires et l'alchimiste avaient pris place autour du feu, laissant la petite fille sur place. Riza en la voyant aussi apeurée et perdue, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit gentiment :

-Viens. Tu dois avoir faim.

Elle tandis la main à l'enfant qui la prit après beaucoup d'hésitation et en tremblotant. Hawkeye la fit s'asseoir entre elle et Mustang. Elle lui donna ensuite une assiette pleine et celle-ci commença à manger en se faisant la plus petite possible, sous le regard étonné de Mustang. Les autres Amestris, quand à eux, se désintéressèrent peu à peu à l'enfant et retournèrent à leurs discussions, leur bonheur retiré. Quand la petite rousse termina son plat, Riza lui demanda doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et la terroriser :

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

L'enfant sursauta malgré la précaution de la jeune femme et murmura en baissant les yeux :

-Nina.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Huit ans.

-Où sont tes parents ? Fit stupéfait par son jeune âge Maes qui ne supportait pas de voir les enfants aussi affligés et apeurés.

-Ils sont morts. Bredouilla la petite fille qui semblait retenir ses larmes. Le village a brûlé et ça a tué tout le monde...

-Brûlé... Répéta Roy.

Nina hocha la tête et chuchota tristement en observant les flammes du feu de camp :

-Le feu est dangereux et traître. Nous pensons pouvoir le dompter mais il est si sauvage. Un jour il nous réchauffe, le lendemain il nous consume. Plus personne ne peut lui échapper. Il se nourrit des alentours rendant tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage de la cendre. La seule chose que l'on perçoit est les cris de douleurs des personnes embrasées. Le flammes finissent par s'éteindre, leur crime une fois terminé.

Elle se tu pour dire brutalement :

-Je déteste le feu !

La petite fille n'ouvrit plus la bouche de toute la soirée. Elle finit même par s'allonger et par s'endormir.

**Voilà ! Je sais c'est court ! Je mettrais la suite si il y a deux commentaires ! Alors faites vite !**


	2. Peurs et sanglots

**Eh ! Salut ! Comment ça va ? Moi pas super ! J'ai eu des coms pour une fic alors que je m'y attendais même pas ! Voilà presque sept mois que je l'avais publié ! ^^ Dingue non ?!**

**Sinon si vous voulez savoir, il y a une raison pour que je n'ai pas publié ce chapitre :**

**-Je n'avais pas le temps à cause de tous mes devoirs ! -_- Dur, dur la première ! Je finis en général mes devoirs à 19 h mais ça peut aussi aller jusqu'à 22h ! Si ! Si ! Je n'exagère pas.**

**-J'ai eu un com qui ne m'a pas donné envie de publier. Il m'a saper le moral. Alors je vais y répondre tout de suite !**

**Eh oh ! Si j'ai réécrit ma fic c'est parce que j'avais publié pleins de chapitres ! Pas dans ce site c'est vrai mais il était 6h30 du matin quand j'ai enfin publier mon premier chap, j'étais fatigué alors j'ai choisis la solution la plus simple : J'ai copié le com de début que j'ai mis dans mon autre site. Parce que je te signal que là-bas ils étaient rendus à la fin ! è_é Donc oui désolé d'avoir dis que je réécrivais ma fic à vous alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un chap. Ensuite, si je demande des review c'est parce que j'ai bientôt fini ma fic donc il est normal de demander des com en échange de la suite ! J'ai des amis qui font ça et je connais d'autres personnes qui le font aussi ! (Même il y en a une elle nous a toujours pas mis la suite après les 10 coms qu'elle attendait mais bon passons.) Sinon à part ça j'aurais voulu savoir si tu aimais bien ! A en lire ta review... Je penserais que non !**

**Sinon désolé pour ce mal entendu, je vous dis bonne lecture et à la fin du chapitre que j'ai agrandis pour vous ! ^^**

_Le colonel Mustang regarde la feuille transformée en cendre tomber dans le cendrier. Il prend le pot, se lève, ouvre la fenêtre et pose le cendrier sur le rebord. Le vent soulève la cendre et l'emporte au loin._

Roy se réveilla péniblement. Il bailla, s'étira et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la tente. Dehors, le ciel était gris et les soldats ne s'étaient pas tous réveillés. Mustang se dirigea vers Riza et Maes qui discutaient en prenant leur petit-déjeuner : une simple tasse de café amer et un bout de pain. Lorsqu'il vit l'alchimiste de flammes, Hugues poussa une exclamation ravie suivit d'un petit cri terrifié ne venant pas de lui. Roy baissa les yeux et aperçut la petite fille de la veille se cacher derrière Hawkeye. Celle-ci lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui donna un morceau de pain que l'enfant grignota en regardant craintivement Mustang s'asseoir à côté de Maes.

Quelques temps plus tard, le camp était en continuel mouvement et Kimblee se dirigea vers eux pour annoncer :

-Le président demande à voir les snipers et les alchimistes d'état.

-Profitons en pour emmener la fillette. Rajouta Gran en arrivant.

Tous se relevèrent et Riza prit la main de Nina pour l'amener avec eux. Ils se rendirent tous chez le président. King Bradley les attendait, assit sur un fauteuil derrière une table sur laquelle s'étendaient des plans et des cartes. Il leur donna les indications pour attaquer les Ishbal et au moment de les congédier, Gran intervint :

-Monsieur, nous avons trouvé une petite fille.

Il poussa doucement l'enfant pour que celle-ci avance. Le président l'observa pendant que l'alchimiste de sang d'acier continuait :

-Elle n'est pas Ishbal. Ceux-ci ont tenté de la poignarder.

-Mais il n'ont pas réussit. Remarqua Bradley.

-Non. J'étais intervenu à temps.

Le président se leva et alla voir la petite fille de plus près. Celle-ci trembla de peur mais Bradley lui sourit et dit gentiment :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-N.. Ni... Nina. Répondit apeurée l'enfant.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu ne sais pas que ce pays est en guerre ?

-Si.

-Et bien pourquoi alors ?

Nina prit quelque chose dans sa robe et montra une feuille au président. Celui-ci la prit et la lu en marmonnant :

-Mm. La transmutation humaine...

Tous les alchimistes regardèrent stupéfait la fillette qui expliqua intimidée :

-Je savais qu'il y aurai des alchimistes alors j'ai pensé que...

-Que tu pourrais leur demander de l'aide. Finit Bradley en lui rendant la feuille. Désolé. Ce genre de chose est interdite.

La petite fille baissa la tête, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Le président lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui demanda toujours avec bienveillance:

-Pourrais-tu me donner l'adresse de tes parents pour que l'on puisse te ramener chez toi ?

-Ses parents sont morts. Précisa Gran.

-Oh. Fit pensivement Bradley. Et bien... Réfléchit-il. Je pourrais contacter un orphelinat. J'en connais un très bien. Je vais leur écrire pour savoir si tu peux y aller. En attendant, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi...

Roy détourna la tête.

-Flame alchimiste !

Mustang releva brusquement la tête.

-Oui ?

-Vous vous occuperez de cette enfant.

-Quoi ? Mais... Mais...

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous partirent et Roy en soupirant emmena Nina avec lui. Il se dirigea vers sa tente. L'enfant le suivait, sanglotant le plus silencieusement possible. Mustang lui montra l'endroit où elle dormira et la fillette sans un regard pour lui se coucha et pleura à chaudes larmes. Roy ignorait comment la consoler. Il la laissa seule avec ses pleurs et rejoignit le groupe d'alchimistes.

Les jours passèrent, tous aussi durs les uns que les autres. La guerre était rude et voir des Ishbal mourir devenait de plus en plus dur pour les soldats. Nina restait distante envers eux. Elle ne leur parlait jamais et ne sortait de la tente que pour aller manger. L'alchimiste de flammes ne savait que faire : Il devait tuer des enfants Ishbal et s'occuper d'une petite fille d'Amestris. Celle-ci ne s'approchait que de Riza. Maes plaisantait sur le fait que c'était l'instinct maternelle de Hawkeye qui faisait que la fillette n'était pas apeurée par elle.

Un jour, alors que tous mangeaient leur déjeuner, Kimblee et d'autres soldats discutaient sur le massacre d'Ishbal :

-Pourquoi tuer les Ishbal ?

-Parce que ce sont les ordres.

-Pourquoi des alchimistes ?

-Car c'est le rôle des alchimistes d'état.

-Pourquoi l'armée décime-t-elle ses concitoyens au lieux de les protéger ?

-Parce que c'est la mission qui nous a été confiée. Répondit Kimblee. J'ai tort ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Mustang remarqua que Nina serrait sa fourchette sous le coup de la colère et qu'elle ne lâchait pas son assiette de son regard violacé tirant sur le noir.

-C'est bien trop partial comme avis... Répliqua l'alchimiste de flammes. Dans une telle situation...

-Vous n'arrivez pas à considérer ça comme un simple travail ? S'étonna l'alchimiste écarlate.

Il se tourna vers un militaire.

-Vous non plus ?

-Si c'était aussi simple... Répondit l'homme. On ne serait pas entrain d'en discuter.

-Hmm... Je vois...

Kimblee pointa du doigt Riza.

-Mademoiselle, par exemple, sur votre visage j'arrive à lire que vous agissez à contre-coeur.

Hawkeye jeta un regard à la petite fille à côté d'elle puis dit :

-Vous avez raison. Tuer n'est pas un jeu.

-Ah bon ? Fit surprit l'alchimiste écarlate.

Il sourit à Riza.

-Quand vous tirez... Dit-il en articulant bien les mots. N'éprouvez-vous pas l'espace d'une seconde un sentiment de joie lorsque la balle touche sa cible ? A aucun moment, vous ne ressentez la satisfaction du travail bien fait ? Mademoiselle la sniper.

PLASH ! L'alchimiste écarlate s'était pris une assiette en plein visage. L'assiette tomba et la purée d'épinards glissa le long de sa figure. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nina qui avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues sales et un regard furieux voir haineux. Kimblee, humilié, se leva et avança vers la petite fille qui recula instinctivement.

-Espèce de... Gronda l'alchimiste écarlate en levant la main pour la frapper voulant lui faire payer son ''manque de respect''.

Roy se leva d'un bond et tint le col de Kimblee en lui criant :

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

L'alchimiste écarlate l'ignora et se tourna vers l'enfant pour lui dire calmement :

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tuer à l'aide de l'alchimie est une hérésie ? Est-ce différent d'une simple arme à feu ? Ça ne dérange pas de tuer une ou deux personnes alors en quoi ça change d'en tuer un millier ?

-Ferme là ! Hurla Mustang en le secouant ne voulant en entendre plus.

-Il a raison. Murmura Nina d'une voix lasse et semblant à celle d'une adulte ayant vécu beaucoup trop de malheur dans sa vie. En enfilant cet uniforme, vous saviez ce qui allait arriver.

Elle se leva et continua lentement :

-La prochaine fois, regardez la mort en face. Bien en face. Observez ceux qui vont mourir par votre faute. Et gravez les à jamais dans votre mémoire... Eux non plus ne vous oublierons pas. Mais en attendant, vous ne l'aviez pas fait et vous pensiez que c'était pour le bien du pays. En êtes vous sûr ? N'est-ce pas plutôt pour vous ?

Personne ne protesta. La petite fille soupira :

-Je m'en doutais. Voilà pourquoi je déteste les alchimistes.

Et elle s'enfuit en pleurant.

_Le colonel Mustang erre dans une rue. Il aperçoit des enfants se faire des batailles de boue. Leur mère arrive et cri :_

_-Oh non ! Vous êtes tout sale !_

_Les enfants baissent la tête, penaud._

_-Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer avec la boue._

_-On est désolé maman._

_-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Allez vous laver._

_Les enfants courent chez eux._

Roy voyant à quel point Nina était sale en parla à Riza et tous deux se mirent d'accord pour que ce soit Hawkeye qui nettoie l'enfant. Elle l'emmena avec elle et remplit un bassine d'eau. Quand elle fut pleine, Nina trempa un doigt dedans et poussa un cri en reculant de trois mètres. L'eau était glaciale ! La jeune femme tenta de la raisonner :

-Tu dois te laver.

-Je n'aime pas l'eau froide !

-Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'eau chaude.

-Alors je ne me laverai pas !

Nina croisa les bras et bouda, ce qui était très immature et très inattendu de sa part, sous le regard désespéré de Riza. L'alchimiste de flammes qui passait par là se rendit compte de la situation et pour aider la sniper, il claqua des doigts et dirigea ses flammes vers l'eau froide. Celle-ci chauffa brusquement et Roy dit à une petite fille stupéfaite :

-Et voilà !

Hawkeye mouilla sa main dans l'eau et poussa un soupire de bien-être. L'eau était agréablement chaude. L'enfant un peu inquiète, finit par accepter de se laver. Roy s'en alla laissant Riza la nettoyer.

_Le colonel regarde des enfants jouer. L'un d'eux tombe et se blesse au genou. Sa mère accoure vers lui et lui demande de le lui montrer. Elle le soigne délicatement et le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler._

Ishbal, mai 1907. Nina était restée avec eux depuis presque un mois. Elle s'était rapproché de Riza et de Maes mais elle avait toujours aussi peur des autres soldats et en particulier des alchimistes d'état. Roy n'arrangeait pas les choses, ne s'occupant même pas de l'enfant. Il ignorait ses pleurs, il évitait ses yeux qui appelaient à l'aide et il n'essayait pas de savoir si elle avait faim ou froid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la terrible impression qu'elle venait le juger.

Un soir pourtant, il ne put l'ignorer. La petite fille s'était levée silencieusement pour s'approcher de lui.

-Monsieur le Flame alchimiste ?

Mustang ouvrit péniblement les yeux et marmonna :

-Oui ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Roy se redressa, ne sachant déjà pas quoi faire pour la rassurer. Nina continua :

-Je peux dormir avec vous ?

L'alchimiste de flammes la regarda surprit. Elle avait pour habitude de ne jamais lui parler et surtout de ne pas lui dire ses peurs. Mais devant ses yeux violets s'assombrissant perdus et face à son visage terrifié entouré par sa chevelure auburn détachée ce qu'il lui donnait un air navrant, il indiqua la place à côté de lui et l'enfant s'y glissa précipitamment, ayant froid. Elle se colla contre son torse et Mustang s'aperçut que ses mains étaient glacées. Il les prit dans les siennes et tenta de les réchauffer. Nina s'endormit quelque temps après et Roy l'observa, se rendant compte que lorsqu'elle sommeillait, son visage était paisible et beaucoup plus fragile, qu'il était celui d'une enfant ayant grandit trop vite. L'alchimiste de flammes s'endormit une heure plus tard, prenant la fillette dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et paniqua ne voyant personne à ses côtés. Il se leva d'un bond, s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Riza et Maes qui tentait d'amuser Nina. En la voyant avec eux, Roy se sentit soulagé et mangea à son tour après les avoir salué. Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur repas, Hugues lança :

-Nina, tu sais que Roy était un vrai tombeur à l'école militaire ?

-Heu... Fit la petite fille ne sachant quoi répondre à cette question tout de même exceptionnelle.

-Il sortait avec une nouvelle fille tous les jours !

La fillette regarda incrédule Roy qui gronda :

-Maes, ce n'est pas moi qui a mit de la colle sur la chaise du prof.

-Ah oui ! Rit celui-ci. Le pauvre il avait dû l'emmener avec lui ! Et tu te rappelles de la prof que tu draguais ? Une certaines mademoiselle Greesky... Non ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a coupé la corde de grimpe pour que Stale tombe !

-C'est pas moi qui allait à l'infirmerie pour voir l'infirmière aux...

Les deux amis continuèrent de se disputer gentiment sous les regards de stupeurs des soldats, le regard ennuyé de Hawkeye et celui assez amusé de la petite fille. Pourtant, ce moment de quiétude cessa quand une voix retentit :

-Répondez moi !

Tous coururent vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait et aperçurent avec horreur Alex Armstrong à genoux, qui pleurait, un enfant Ishbal mort dans ses bras. Tout le monde regarda l'alchimiste aux bras puissants horrifié et les yeux lilas se teintant de noirs de Nina se voilèrent de tristesses.

-Pourquoi doit-on continuer cette guerre atroce ? Cria-t-il au général de brigade Fessler.

-Ça suffit ! Rétorqua sèchement celui-ci. Relève toi Armstrong.

L'alchimiste aux bras puissants ne fit rien et continua de pleurer.

-Tu as conscience de l'endroit où tu te trouves ? Debout ! Bats toi ! Si tu ne fais rien tes camarades vont crever !

Armstrong sanglotait toujours et Fessler lança écœuré :

-Quel lâche ! Virez le moi de là !

Des soldats s'avancèrent et essayèrent d'enlever l'enfant à l'alchimiste mais celui-ci le tint fermement contre lui. Hugues voulut le relever mais il resta à terre, pleurant toujours. Personne ne savait que faire. Nina fit quelque pas vers lui, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle s'accroupit et prit un mouchoir en soie dans sa poche pour essuyer les larmes d'Alex Armstrong. Celui-ci releva la tête et en apercevant la petite fille, il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, sanglotant dans ses cheveux auburn. Nina retint un cri horrifié en sentant le cadavre contre elle mais elle finit par tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de l'homme étant trop petite pour atteindre son dos, et une fois calmé, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants la libéra pour lui sourire avec tristesse et se relever, le cadavre de l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Il lui tandis la main que la petite fille prit et la mit debout. Ensuite, tous les deux se rendirent dans un endroit désert. Grâce à son alchimie Armstrong creusa un trou et déposa délicatement l'enfant Ishbal à l'intérieur. Puis, il le recouvrit de terre et Nina planta un poteau de bois en y rajoutant une petite poupée qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sol sableux. Ils reculèrent tous les deux et observèrent cette tombe, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues.

_Le colonel Mustang se trouve devant la tombe de son meilleur ami. Il reste longtemps silencieux à l'observer d'un regard grave puis il fait un petit sourire triste et murmure :_

_-Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, Maes._

Roy se reposait avec des soldats et aperçut Nina les rejoindre n'aimant sûrement pas être seule. En voyant Hugues, elle lui tandis une lettre en rougissant gênée.

-On m'a demandé de vous l'apporter. Marmonna-t-elle.

Maes prit l'enveloppe et en voyant l'adresse poussa un cri de joie ce qui fit sursauter les autres militaires.

-C'est mon avenir dans cette lettre ! Ma magnifique Gracia !

La petite fille s'assit à côté de lui pendant qu'il lisait la lettre. Puis il poussa un autre cri enthousiasme et s'exclama :

-Je t'aime Gracia !

-Ça y est. Grogna Roy. Tout Ishbal est au courant maintenant.

Son ami l'ignora et se tourna vers Nina puis lui dire :

-Tu sais Gracia est ma future fiancée ! Tiens voilà sa photo !

L'enfant regarda la photo et s'exclama :

-Ce qu'elle est belle ! Mais pourquoi future ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il ne lui a pas encore demandé pardi ! Fit Roy en souriant taquin.

-Je lui demanderais ! S'écria Hugues. Dès que je rentrerais d'Ishbal !

-Pourquoi ? Murmura la petite fille de cette même voix emplies de tristesse lorsqu'elle parlait pour dire des choses justes et durs. Pourquoi le lui demander alors que vous savez que vos mains sont couvertes de sang ?

Maes, que l'on pensait calme et plaisantin, vit, en cet instant, rouge et prit brusquement la fillette par le bras pour lui hurler furieux :

-Vivre avec la femme que tu aimes est un bonheur qui peut exister n'importe où mais c'est le plus grand des bonheurs ! Je vais tout faire pour préserver ce bonheur ! Je vais survivre ! Malgré ce que j'ai vécu ici, je vais sourire en face d'elle ! Je vais la rendre heureuse !

Nina baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Vous me faites mal.

-Oh, je suis désolé. S'excusa Hugues en la lâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

La petite fille secoua la tête et déclara, sa voix tremblante d'émotions :

-Si vous voulez la rendre heureuse, ne mourrez pas. Survivez pour la voir sourire à nouveau... Car il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre un être cher. Promettez moi de rester avec elle pour toujours sans jamais la laisser !

Maes la regarda surprit puis il sourit et certifia:

-Je te le promets.

**Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en dîtes quoi ? Serai-ce impoli de vous demander à nouveau de me mettre des review ? ^^**

**Merci beaucoup !**


	3. Fraternité

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai voulu mettre le chapitre 3 mais j'avais pas le temps ! Trop de devoirs ! -_- Alors aujourd'hui je vous en mets deux pour un seul ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Le colonel Mustang regarde les nouveaux soldats arriver à central. Ceux-ci discute de l'école militaire. Roy se souvient très bien de cette école. 'Là-bas, il avait rencontré Maes Hugues. Ils avaient été au début rivaux mais lorsqu'un Ishbal, Heiss Gliff, avait eut des ennuis, tous les deux étaient allés lui venir en aide. Depuis, tous les trois étaient devenus inséparables.'_

Les maisons détruites. Des explosions partout. Des coups de fusils. L'alchimiste de flammes courut rejoindre la cachette de Hugues et les autres, qui se protégeaient des balles tirées par les Ishbal.

-La situation ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils tirent sur nous à partir du toit du bâtiment d'en face. Expliqua Maes. Impossible de rompre avec les forces que nous avons ici.

-Je vois. Fit Roy en remettant son gant.

Il sortit pour essayer de se rapprocher du bâtiment. En étant assez près, il claqua des doigts et ses flammes firent exploser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le toit. Roy monta ensuite sur le toit et ne vit que des morts. Pourtant, il entendit un bruit et il se retourna vivement pour se figer immédiatement de stupeur.

-Heiss Gliff. Dit-il.

L'Ishbal le regarda et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes en le reconnaissant.

-Roy Mustang... Pourquoi ?

Il sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur l'alchimiste de flammes. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste, trop stupéfait et Heiss aurait eut le temps pour appuyer sur la détente. Il tira et au même instant, il reçut une balle dans la tête. C'était un sniper qui l'avait fusillé.

-Roy ! Cria Maes qui arriva au même moment.

Et puis ce fut les ténèbres.

Lorsque Roy se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa tente et Nina lui passait un gant humide sur le visage. Il prit délicatement les poignets de la petite fille pour arrêter son geste. Celle-ci le regarda surprise.

Mustang voulut se relever mais la fillette l'en empêcha et l'obligea à s'allonger.

-Heiss... Dit-il.

-Tout va bien. Le rassura l'enfant. Vous vous êtes évanoui mais votre vie a été sauvée grâce à votre montre en argent.

Elle la lui montra. Roy la prit et l'examina. Il revit l'horreur dans les yeux de son ancien ami Ishbal, mort par sa faute. Écœuré, il jeta la montre. Il se leva d'un bond et renversa sa table et cassa la lampe. Nina recula et le regarda, effrayée, tremblant de tout ses membres. Mustang se tourna vers elle et se calma immédiatement en voyant ses yeux apeurés. Il s'assit, désespéré, et se recouvrit d'un drap comme pour se protéger de la guerre. Il ne bougea plus pendant quatre jours. La petite fille s'était occupé de lui comme si c'était lui l'enfant. Elle le forçait à manger, à boire et ne le laissait pas seul une minute, veillant sur lui même la nuit ce qui faisait qu'elle ne dormait jamais. Des personnes venaient rendre visite à Roy mais il ne leur répondait pas et refusait de les voir ce qui faisait que la fillette les obligeait à sortir. De temps en temps Hugues venait et parlait rapidement à la petite rousse. Mustang le soupçonnait de lui demander de veiller sur lui mais il s'en moquait. La seule personne qu'il voulait près de lui était cette enfant. Il lui semblait qu'elle seule pouvait le comprendre. Même Maes lui paraissait un étranger.

Une nuit, Nina s'approcha de lui et lui tandis sa montre qu'Armstrong avait réparé pour elle. L'alchimiste de flammes la prit, l'examina et la jeta une deuxième fois sur le sol. Puis, il serra l'enfant dans ses bras. Celle-ci, surprise, ne fit aucuns mouvements. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, la petite fille dans les bras de l'alchimiste. Pourtant, quand Maes rentra dans la tente, la fillette s'écarta vivement de Roy. Hugues parla longuement à son ami qui ne l'écoutait pas et il finit par partir. Le lendemain, à la même heure, Mustang reprit Nina dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne disait rien et n'essayait pas de s'échapper. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, comme un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar.

Une nuit, alors que Roy la serrait contre son cœur, la petite fille demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon cœur me fait mal...

Il eut un instant de silence puis Roy lâcha :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il mal comme ça ?

-Vous avez perdu un être cher.

-Trahi tu veux dire... Comment pourrais-je vivre avec ça sur ma conscience ? Je mérite de mourir.

-Votre cœur bat douloureusement, je peux l'entendre. Vous souffrez. C'est plus fort que la mort.

-J'ai peur...

-C'est humain d'avoir peur.

-...De moi.

-Vous avez tué des innocents. Vous le regrettez. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes un assassin.

-Comment retirer ce péché ?

-Le mal est fait. Personne ne peut l'enlever. Mais on peut vivre avec et essayer d'aider les personnes qu'on aime.

Roy serra encore plus l'enfant contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là.

-Continue de me protéger, s'il te plais.

-Je n'ai que huit ans.

-Tu parles comme une jeune fille.

-J'ai vu la mort emporter ma famille et mon innocence s'envoler avec cette horreur.

-Mais tu vas de l'avant.

-Oui. J'essaye.

-Pourrais-je un jour te voir sourire?

-Un jour... Oui, peut-être...

-Alors je l'attendrai avec impatience. Mais en en attendant, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

-Pourquoi ?

Mustang ne répondit pas et réfléchit longuement. Puis il finit par chuchoter à son oreille :

-Tu es ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres et de sang.

-Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une enfant.

-Une enfant qui s'occupe plus de moi que d'elle même.

-...

-Merci.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, dans les bras de l'un et contre la tête de l'autre.

Le lendemain, l'alchimiste de flammes retourna au front. Il savait que si il plongeait de nouveau dans la dépression, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le rattraper.

_-Encore des agressions ! Râle Havoc._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Riza._

_-Une personne s'est encore fait attaquer tout simplement parce qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici. Explique Falman._

_-Ces temps-ci il y a de plus en plus d'agressions. Remarque Hawkeye_

_Le colonel ne dit rien mais est tout de même d'accord avec le lieutenant. Il repense aux attaques que subissaient les Ishbal._

Tout le monde regardait surprit les Ishbal. Pourquoi étaient-ils vivants ? Et que faisaient-ils ici? Les Ishbal, des femmes pour la plupart, les observaient effrayés. Eux non plus ignoraient ce qu'ils faisaient ici et ce qui allait leur arriver. Roy dévia ses yeux vers Nina qui regardait inquiète les Ishbal.

-Le président a ordonné d'en kidnapper. Expliqua un militaire aux autres.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda un soldat.

-Je ne sais pas.

Les Ishbal restèrent avec eux pendant le reste de la journée. Les combattants d'Amestris les observaient étonnés. Un moment l'un d'eux, blond avec des lunettes, se prit une Ishbal alors qu'il plaisantait avec deux de ses amis. Lorsqu'il se releva, il s'écria méchamment :

-Oh non ! J'ai été touché par une Ishbal !

-C'est vrai ?! Rit l'un de ses amis. Beurk !

-Je suis sale maintenant !

Il se sentit.

-Pouah ! Je pue l'Ishbal !

-Haaaa ! Laves toi !

-Ouais ! Sinon la mauvaise odeur des Ishbal se fera sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Ils repartirent en riant méchamment. La femme Ishbal resta la tête baissée, les yeux brillant de larmes d'humiliations. Une main devant elle se tendit. L'Ishbal releva la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille rousse aux yeux violacés tirant sur le noir lui proposer son aide. La femme prit la main et Nina l'aida à se relever. Les autres Ishbal l'avaient regardé surpris.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux. Dit un homme.

-En effet. Fit l'enfant. Je déteste la guerre.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Demanda une femme.

-Je voulais que les alchimistes m'aident. C'est censé être leur rôle. Enfin... C'était censé.

-Tu pourrais partir retrouver tes parents. Tenta une autre femme. Je suis sûre que tu leur manques.

-Sûrement. Murmura la fillette en regardant le ciel. Peut-être que depuis là-haut...

Elle soupira.

-Je me souviens que dans mon village, il neigeait souvent.

-Comment c'est la neige ? Demanda curieusement un homme Ishbal.

-Les flocons tombent lentement. Un doux vent froid les fait tournoyer autour de nous. Son tapis blanc est si pur. Tout chez la neige est beau. Elle n'a aucun défaut, pourtant étant si froide, elle se retrouve si vite seule. C'est pour cela que les enfants qui viennent la fouler lui réchauffent le cœur.

-Est-ce si beau ? S'étonna une femme.

-Oui. Elle n'attaque pas, elle caresse. Elle ne détruit pas, elle couvre.

-La neige. La neige. Se plaignit Kimblee qui arrivait. Ce n'est qu'un tas de poussières blanches !

-Au contraire ! Protesta Nina. Ce n'est pas destructeur et cendres !

-Moi je n'aime pas la neige... Murmura Roy. Elle est si triste...

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est belle. Dit la petite fille. Elle si joyeuse et si mélancolique... J'aime la neige.

-J'aurais aimer en voir en vrai. Soupira une femme.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez quelque chose d'unique vous aussi. Assura l'enfant.

-Peut-être. Murmura un homme. Moi ce que je vois d'unique ici est cette guerre sans fin.

-Elle va finir. Dit sadiquement Kimblee. Une fois que vous saurez tous morts !

Il reçut un caillou sur le crâne. L'alchimiste écarlate se tourna brusquement vers Nina. Il lui lança un regard noir et avança mais il aperçut Mustang se relever, les poings fermés et le regard menaçant. Kimblee repartit donc, furieux. Le groupe d'Ishbal regarda la petite fille surprit.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda un homme.

-Parce que vous êtes des êtres humains comme nous. Dit l'enfant étonnée de sa question.

-Tu es bien la seule à le penser. Rit le premier homme. A part ce couple de médecins, les Rockbell, tout le monde nous considère comme des être inférieurs.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un pense... Murmura la fillette.

Des militaires virent chercher les Ishbal pour les emmener. La femme que Nina avait aidé s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Tu nous as demandé si on a quelque chose d'unique tout à l'heure...

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-On en a pas mais on en a rencontré une. Une petite fille unique au cœur d'or. Je suis sûre que tu seras la lumière qui guidera le peuple vers la liberté... Un jour... Lorsque tu seras plus grande.

Puis elle partit pour toujours avec le reste des Ishbal.

_Le colonel Mustang se regarde dans un miroir. Il a une cicatrice sur son ventre. Tout ça pour une bataille qui l'avait rendu dépressif et peut-être détruit si une petite fille ne s'était pas occuper de lui. Quels souvenirs tristes. Quel est donc cela ? Une larme ? Le grand colonel Mustang pleure-t-il donc pour une enfant ? Pourquoi? Pourquoi après tant d'années ?_

Ishbal, juillet 1907. Roy était allé ''travailler''. Il s'était levé aux aurores et avait donc laissé une petite fille endormie dans la tente. Une petite fille qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Une petite fille qu'il aimait prendre dans ses bras les nuits où elle avait peur. Une petite fille qu'il détestait voir triste. Une petite fille qui semblait forte mais qui était trop fragile. Une petite fille au grand cœur. Une petite fille qu'il voudrait voir heureuse mais celle-ci avait vécu trop d'horreurs. Mais il se l'était promit : un jour il la verrait sourire. Mais un vrai sourire. Un sourire joyeux.

La bataille était rude. Les morts tombaient les uns après les autres. Mustang claqua des doigts ce qui tua une partie des Ishbal mais certains d'entre eux se cachèrent et purent comme ça tuer une dizaine des soldats d'Amestris. L'alchimiste de flammes courut vers leur cachette et s'avança pour brûler les Ishbal.

-Monsieur Mustang !

Il se retourna mais il était trop tard. On lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre et se tint le ventre. On le ramena rapidement au camp sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, la douleur étant trop forte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit un médecin. Vous allez survivre.

-Nina. Dit péniblement Roy. Où est-elle ?

-Roy ! Hurla une voix.

-Maes ?

-Laissez moi passer ! Cria Hugues. Je suis capitaine !

-Désolé monsieur Hugues mais vous ne pouvez pas...

-Cette enfant s'inquiète pour le Flame alchimiste alors laissez nous passer !

-Je vous répète. Nous ne pouvons pas...

-Laissez nous passer ! Roy !

-Maes. Fit faiblement Mustang.

-Ça va faire mal. Le prévint le docteur.

Il nettoya la plaie avec de l'alcool et Roy poussa un cri de douleur. Ensuite, le médecin se saisît d'une aiguille et d'un fil et se chargea de ''recoudre'' la blessure. Les cris de Mustang devinrent plus fort. Il souffrait terriblement.

-Roy !

Mustang rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé. Il vit tout de suite des yeux violets s'assombrissant l'observer avec inquiétude puis ceux de son meilleur ami rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien. Des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de la petite fille et Roy essuya ses larmes apparentes en souriant. L'enfant tint sa main contre sa joue en pleurant doucement, ayant eut sûrement très peur pour lui.

-Voilà. Dit le docteur au bout d'un long moment de douleur. J'ai fini. Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant.

Mustang se releva difficilement et Nina et Maes l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à sa tente. La fillette partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette. Elle le força à manger et Roy trop heureux de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui, obéit.

La nuit même, les étoiles bien hautes dans le ciel et la lune pleine, il fut réveillé.

-Aniki*.

L'alchimiste de flammes ouvrit péniblement les yeux et marmonna, la voix affaiblie par la maigre souffrance qu'il ressentait encore :

-C'est moi que tu as appelé ?

Nina qui se trouvait debout à côté de lui, rougit gênée et murmura :

-Désolé. Je vais dire monsieur Flame alchimiste si vous voulez.

-Non. J'aime beaucoup Aniki.

L'enfant le regarda surprise. Roy sourit et dit :

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

Mustang lui montra la place à côté de lui et prit la petite fille dans ses bras quand elle s'allongea près de lui.

-Je dois vous embêter avec ça.

-Tutoie moi. Je suis ton Aniki après tout.

-Si ça doit vo... te donner une tête aussi énorme je vais arrêter de t'appeler comme ça. Marmonna l'enfant exaspérée par son manque de maturité.

-Hm... C'est méchant de faire ça à Aniki. Bouda Roy en serrant la fillette contre lui. Alors ? Ce cauchemar ?

-Toujours le même.

-Racontes moi.

-Je marche tranquillement près d'une rivière. Soudain, je vois de la fumée sortir derrière les arbres. Je cours vers mon village et j'aperçois les flammes qui l'embrasent. Elles m'empêchent de m'approcher et empêchent les villageois de sortir. J'entends les cris et je ne peux aider personne. J'ai beau appeler au secours, personne ne m'entend. Puis là, un homme sort des flammes et pointe un couteau vers moi. C'est à ce moment là que je me réveille.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas son visage.

-C'est un souvenir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Sauf qu'aucun homme ne sortait des flammes.

Nina se colla contre le torse de Roy.

-J'ai peur Aniki.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là.

-J'ai peur... du feu.

Et l'enfant s'endormit. Mustang la regarda dormir et repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. 'J'ai peur du feu.' 'Des flammes l'embrasent'. « Mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi je la garde contre moi ? Je suis le Flame alchimiste ! Elle devrait me détester ! J'utilise le feu pour tuer des Ishbal ! Pour incendier la ville ! Comme son village ! »

Il finit par s'endormir, avec ses inquiétudes à l'esprit.

-Roy.

Mustang ouvrit laborieusement les yeux et vit Maes à l'entrée de la tente. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit.

-Nous avons du travail à faire. Dit Hugues

-D'accord. Murmura Roy. J'arrive.

Maes sortit et l'alchimiste de flammes se leva péniblement la cicatrice sur son ventre le tirant violemment, en essayant de ne pas réveillé la petite fille endormie contre son torse. Il s'habilla et accrocha sa montre d'argent à sa veste de militaire.

-Aniki.

Roy se tourna vers Nina qui le regardait surprise. Il s'approcha doucement vers elle et lui chuchota :

-Rendors-toi. Je reviens ce midi.

L'enfant se redressa et le tint par la manche quand il voulut partir. Mustang lui prit les mains dans les siennes et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Aniki.

-Je ne vais pas mourir.

Il retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de la fillette.

-Voilà. Comme ça tu pourras être sûr que je reviendrais.

Et il sortit.

Vers douze heures, tous les soldats revinrent au camp fatigués et blessés. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé, ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Nina attendait, la veste de l'alchimiste de flammes sur ses épaules. Elle s'inquiétait, ne voyant pas Mustang. Elle commença à désespérer quand elle entendit une voix :

-Nina.

La fillette leva les yeux et vit Roy marcher vers elle, le visage fatigué.

-Aniki.

La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras et Mustang la serra contre lui.

-Tu es en retard. Se plaignit l'enfant.

-Désolé. Murmura Roy en souriant.

_Le colonel Mustang marche le long des couloirs de central. Il entre dans le bureau et voit ses subordonnés dormir._

_-Quels incapables. Grogna-t-il. Aller debout là-dedans !_

_Tous se réveillent en sursaut._

_-Colonel. Râle Havoc. Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ?_

_-Vous dormiez._

_-Vous le faîtes tout le temps vous. Proteste Breda._

_-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me chercher d'ennuis. Le prévient Mustang._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je serais Généralissime !_

-Tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras plus grande ? Demanda Maes à Nina.

-Heu...

-Maes. Grogna Roy. Tu vois bien que tu l'embêtes.

-Et toi ? Attaqua Hugues. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je veux devenir généralissime. Répondit Mustang du tac au tac.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la fillette. Tu es très bien comme ça.

-Il veut mettre une loi pour que les femmes portent comme uniformes des mini-jupes. Rit Maes.

Roy le frappa. Il détestait se faire rabaisser comme ça devant Nina. Il était son Aniki tout de même ! Il devait être un modèle pour elle !

-Je veux changer le monde. Expliqua-t-il. Si je deviens généralissime, il n'y aura plus de guerres insensées comme celles là !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda l'enfant des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Mustang hocha la tête.

-Grâce à moi, le monde sera en paix !

-Tu vas y arriver c'est sûr ! S'exclama la petite fille.

-Impossible. Dit Kimblee qui les écoutait depuis un moment déjà. Comme si un gamin pouvait devenir généralissime. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes alchimiste d'état que vous pouvez faire ce genre de choses.

-Il deviendra généralissime ! Le défendit Nina. Et alors il pourra faire passer devant la justice des déchets comme vous ! Le monde sera en paix et les guerres cesseront ! Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que tu y arrives Aniki !

Roy regarda surprit la fillette puis sourit.

-Nous y arriverons ensemble Nina. Fit-il.

'Ensemble'

*Frère aîné. Un peu comme grand frère mais de façon respectueuse.

**Alors ? Envie d'avoir la suite ?**


	4. Cicatrice

_**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard, je voulais publier ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais avec mes amis, le lycée, les devoirs -_- la famille…. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps.**_

_**Donc voilà un gros chapitre de 10 pages pour me faire pardonner ! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Le colonel Mustang regarde sa montre d'alchimiste d'état. Elle a toujours la marque de la balle qu'on lui avait tiré. Cette balle venant du revolver d'un ami. Il aura beau essayer de réparer cette montre, il restera toujours une cicatrice comme dans le cœur de Roy Mustang._

Ishbal, août 1907. Le climat était pratiquement insoutenable. Les journées étaient caniculaires et les nuits glaciales. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche froide l'après-midi et un bon feu le soir.

Mustang était sur le front et brûlait tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Les soldats à ses côtés, fusillaient tout ce qui bougeait. Que d'horreur. Les cris des Ishbal mourants. Roy avait de plus en plus de mal à tuer. Un Ishbal courut vers lui, un couteau à la main. L'alchimiste de flammes claqua des doigts et l'homme prit feu. Mustang détourna son regard face à cette scène. Oui, il détestait tuer. Cela le dégoûtait tout au plus. Pourquoi tout ce sang versé ? Comment pourrait-il continuer ainsi ? Il incendia une autre rue. Les Ishbal moururent tous sous les flammes. Des explosions surgirent à côté d'eux et un militaire poussa Roy pour le protéger. Celui-ci tomba douloureusement sur le sol et se redressa vivement pour claquer des doigts ce qui tua les Ishbal qui les avaient attaqué.

-Aniki ?

Roy, surprit, tourna la tête vers la voix et vit avec horreur Nina qui l'observait apeurée. Mais alors qu'il voulut s'approcher d'elle, la petite fille s'enfuit.

-Nina ! Cria l'alchimiste de flammes.

Il la suivit. Si.. Si il arrivait quelque chose de mal à la petite fille, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait !

-Nina ! Appela-t-il.

L'enfant courait parmi les explosions, les fusillades et entre les morts. Elle arriva dans un quartier remplit d'Ishbal qui criaient justice et qui hurlaient de terreur. Les hommes étaient blessés, les femmes pleuraient et les enfants se collaient contre leur parents effrayés. Ils regardèrent la petite rousse détallée, précédée de Mustang. Roy retira sa veste et la jeta sur le sol et continua de poursuivre la fillette. Des Ishbal avancèrent vers lui mais il les évita de justesse et continua sa course. Il voulait revoir Nina. « Désolé. Je suis désolé. »

-Nina ! Hurla-t-il.

L'appelée s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle le regarda craintive et repartit vivement. Mustang la pourchassa mais quand elle tourna dans une rue et qu'il fit pareil, il n'y avait plus personne. Il entendit un bruit et pivota vers le coin d'un mur. Il aperçut la fillette, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Roy s'accroupit et lui tandis lentement sa main pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle ne fit rien et regarda terrorisée l'alchimiste de flammes.

-Nina. Chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Comme un assassin...

L'enfant ne dit rien. Mustang resta à genoux devant elle, à lui demander pardon.

-Laisses moi le temps de réfléchir. Murmura l'enfant.

Roy resta assit par terre et attendit pendant que la petite fille essayait de se remettre les idées en place.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son regard remplit de désespoir l'avait profondément touché. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'il était alchimiste d'état et surtout le Flame alchimiste, elle avait ressentit un sentiment de haine envers lui. Mais, quand elle avait fait son cauchemar, elle n'avait vu que lui pour la rassurer. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ses bras qui s'étaient refermés sur elle l'avaient apaisé. Puis, lors de sa déprime, elle n'avait pu le laisser dans cet état et avait tout fait pour l'aider, et pas simplement parce que Maes le lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras dans un élan de désarroi, son cœur dans sa poitrine avait fait un bond. Sa peur et son inquiétude quand il arriva blessé. Son affolement dès qu'il repartit combattre, le lendemain. La crainte de le perdre. De perdre son Aniki. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme un grand frère, un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut mais qu'elle avait tant souhaité. Et même lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tuer ces innocents, elle n'avait ressentit aucune haine envers son Aniki. Le Flame alchimiste si, son Aniki non. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça par obligation. Elle connaissait ses rêves, de voir un monde nouveau et absent de guerres. Elle savait qu'il le regrettait et qu'il s'en voulait qu'elle l'ait vu. Mais elle, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Nina s'avança lentement vers Roy et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Mustang, content de se faire excuser, la serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Pleura la petite fille humidifiant sa chemise.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'avoir cru que tu n'étais qu'un assassin.

-C'est ce que je suis, non ?

-Je ne veux pas y croire même si tu tues des gens. Tu le fais parce qu'on te l'ordonne.

-Des fois tu te comportes vraiment comme une petite fille de huit ans, encore innocente et naïve.

Roy continua d'enlacer l'enfant contre lui. Puis, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux de venir. Si il t'était arrivé malheur...

-Je sais bien mais... Un homme mystérieux est arrivé au camp. Il ne ressemblait pas à un militaire.

-Ce n'est rien Nina.

-Mais, je t'assures Aniki, il me semblait bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais j'ai eu froid dans le dos quand je l'ai aperçue et quand il m'a regardé...

Nina frissonna dans les bras de Mustang qui la serra encore plus contre lui. Puis, après un long moment d'étreinte, ils se levèrent et repartirent au camp en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par les Ishbal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les soldats étaient déjà revenus et ceux-ci se reposaient. Roy avec Nina près de lui, rejoignit Maes et Riza.

-Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Hugues. Et avec Nina ! Et dire que le militaire qui devait la surveiller en ton absence avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand elle s'était enfuie !

Mustang rit.

Le repas fut servi et l'alchimiste de flammes vit un homme grand, maigre, le visage hautain, les yeux gris et froids, les cheveux gris, parler avec le commandant Fessler.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Il s'appelle Claude Frodlo. Répondit Maes. Il s'est perdu et a demandé l'hospitalité pour quelques jours.

-L'hospitalité ? S'étonna Riza. En pleine guerre ?

-Il faut croire que beaucoup de gens vont nous rendre visite cette année. Sourit Hugues en faisant un clin d'œil complice et amusé à Nina.

Claude Frodlo sembla terminer sa conversation avec Fessler et se dirigea vers eux. Kimblee se leva et lui tandis la main en disant :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate.

Frodlo la serra, se tourna vers Roy et fit en tendant la sienne :

-Bonjour. Je suis Claude Frodlo.

-Bonjour. Répondit poliment Mustang en lui serrant la main. Je suis Roy Mustang.

Il n'aimait pas le regard de l'homme. Il sentit Nina se serrer contre lui.

-Aniki. Murmura-t-elle craintive.

Roy comprit tout de suite son message. Alors c'était donc lui cet homme qui l'avait effrayé. Il comprenait pourquoi. Frodlo baissa les yeux.

-C'est votre sœur ? Demanda-t-il.

L'alchimiste de flammes n'aimait pas ses yeux qui observaient la petite fille. Ils avaient une étrange lueur. De folie et de... haine ?

-Oui. Mentit froidement Mustang en toisant l'homme.

-Étrange. Susurra Frodlo. Emmener sa petite sœur à une guerre...

-Nos parents sont morts. Elle ne pouvait rester seule chez nous.

-C'aurait été regrettable en effet. Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Roy en passant une main sur l'épaule de Nina pour la rapprocher de lui.

La petite fille se tint à sa veste et regarda l'homme apeurée.

-Elle ne vous ressemble pas. Remarqua Frodlo.

-Non. Elle tient de notre mère. Moi plus de notre père.

-Étrange. Murmura Claude. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

-Nina.

-Quel joli nom pour une mignonne petite fille.

-Mignonne en effet. Fit glacial Mustang. Excusez nous.

Il partit avec Nina loin de cet homme. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il sentait le mal à plein nez.

Cette nuit là, Nina demanda tout de suite à Mustang de dormir avec lui. Ce n'était plus les cauchemars qui lui faisaient peur mais cet homme mystérieux et terrifiant qui dormait à côté. Roy accepta, comprenant son désarroi. La petite fille s'endormit dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras, enfin apaisée. L'alchimiste de flammes resta éveillé et la regarda dormir, intrigué par l'étrange homme qui venait d'arriver. Du bruit survint dehors et le pend de la tente se souleva lentement. Mustang en alerte, se redressa, prit le revolver sous son oreiller et le pointa devant l'entrée de la tente. Et devant celle-ci apparut Claude Frodlo. L'homme regarda surprit, à tour de rôle, le pistolet pointé sur lui et Roy. Celui-ci baissa son arme et chuchota, pour ne pas réveiller la fillette qui dormait à ces côtés, froidement :

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Rien. Répondit Frodlo. Je me promenais juste.

-Dans ma tente ?

-Je me suis trompé alors...

Mais l'alchimiste flammes eu le temps d'apercevoir un couteau avant que Claude ne le cache derrière son dos.

-Bon je vais y aller. Fit Frodlo.

Et il sortit précipitamment.

Roy ne dormit pas de la nuit, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence de cet homme louche.

Le lendemain, avant de retourner à son extermination, Mustang ordonna au soldat chargé de veiller sur Nina de ne pas laisser Claude Frodlo s'approcher d'elle.

Trois jour passèrent. Frodlo n'était toujours pas partit. Il restait au camps à observer Nina avec cette étrange lueur de folie. Roy essayait par tous les moyens de l'éloigner de lui. Un jour, le combattant Amestris qui la surveillait fut poignardé dans le dos et la petite fille apeurée, avait courut se jeter dans les bras de Mustang, se moquant des dangers de la guerre qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était sentit en sécurité qu'au moment où les bras de l'alchimiste de flammes l'avaient encerclé. Roy se mit à penser que ça ne pouvait être qu'un Ishbal, comme avaient conclu les militaires, ou alors Claude Frodlo. Il restait au camp, il regardait étrangement Nina et cette nuit où il était entré dans la tente avec un couteau... C'était tout de même une étrange coïncidence.

Un soir, des camions ramenèrent d'Amestris des vivres et des bouteilles de vin. Les guerriers ravis, burent en riant, l'alcool leur faisant oublier les horreurs de la guerre. Maes avait bu plusieurs bouteille et se sentait un peu dans les vapes, Roy aurait voulu boire plus mais Nina l'empêcha de reprendre une autre bouteille, Riza n'avait rien prit et les autres militaires étaient soit sobre, soit soûl. Un soldat se leva et s'écria :

-Dîtes ! Ça vous dirait de faire un jeu ?

-Ouais ! S'exclamèrent les autres. Tu proposes quoi ?

Le soldat réfléchit, sa bouteille à la main et répondit enfin :

-On a qu'à se lancer... Heu...

Il chercha autour de lui et prit une botte qui traînait par terre.

-On se lance la botte et on dit le pire moment de sa vie mais qui fasse rire les autres.

Tout le monde le regarda sidéré.

-Bon. Fit le soldat. Je commence ! Voyons... Le pire moment de ma vie c'est quand à l'école militaire je suis tombé au pied de mon supérieur et que quand j'ai voulut me relever, ma ceinture a lâché et mon pantalon s'est baissé.

Tous les militaires s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, l'alcool les aidant à trouver cette blague pittoresque amusante. Le combattant lança la botte et un autre la rattrapa pour avouer :

-Moi, c'est quand j'étais gosse ! Je voulais attirer l'attention d'une fille et quand j'ai voulu lui parler je suis tombé dans un buisson pleins d'épines.

Les rires furent plus fort et la botte fut lancée autre part. Le jeu dura des heures. Roy finit par rattraper la botte et dit :

-Bon bah moi c'était y a pas longtemps. Y avait ma petite Nina qui avait été méchante avec moi !

-Aniki ! S'écria la fillette gênée.

-Bah quoi ? Fit surprit Mustang.

-Ha ! Ha ! Rit Maes. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas quand t'a voulu draguer Mélissa elle t'a envoyé balader pour Marius ?!

L'alchimiste de flammes vira au rouge lorsque les rires fusèrent et il lança la botte sur Hugues qui l'évita. L'objet alla de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba dans celles de Claude Frodlo.

-Moi... Commença l'homme calmement. J'ai tout perdu. La gloire, la puissance, la richesse et la femme tant désiré. Tout ! A cause d'un gamin âgée de vingt ans ! Ça s'est passé il y a des années. J'étais le maître incontesté du village. Personne ne voulait me contredire. J'étais crains et admiré. Tous les villageois croyaient ce que je disais. Et puis, un jour, ce jeune est arrivé ! Il a ligué les habitants contre moi ! Il a pensé que ce n'était pas un village de justices. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils écoutaient silencieusement l'homme parler, ne semblant plus vouloir rire.

-Tout simplement parce que je guillotinais ceux qui étaient contre moi, ceux qui ne payaient pas leur impôts, ceux qui me désobéissaient. Je les torturais, les tuais... J'étais le maître du village, j'avais le droit de vie sur eux. Mais ce ***** a tout changé ! Les villageois ont réclamé justice et m'ont attaqué pour ensuite m'exiler. J'ai perdu la puissance et la richesse avec la gloire. La femme elle est partit avec lui. Je la désirais depuis longtemps mais elle ne intéressait pas à moi. Elle n'avait d'zyeux que pour ce sale gamin ! Et puis j'ai été bannis ! Je me suis juré de me venger ! De leur fait payer !

Nina s'était blottie dans les bras de Roy qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Frodlo s'écria, le teint blafard, les yeux exorbités dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de folie :

-Et j'ai réussi ! J'ai brûlé ce village ! Les villageois criaient de douleur et appelaient à l'aide. Tous paniquaient et couraient dans tous les sens mais personne ne pouvait s'échapper ! Le feu les entourait et se chargeait de tout embraser ! Et eux ! Mon envoûteuse et mon rival... Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'en était écœurant ! Ils n'avaient même pas tenté de s'échapper. Puis, le feu a fini par les consumer. Quel spectacle magnifique ! Le sang qui se mélange à la couleur des flammes. Les cris qui finissent par s'éteindre. Quelle exaltation !

Claude rit. Un rire effrayant. Un rire emplit de folie. Un rire de meurtrier. Tout le monde le regardait horrifié et la petite fille terrifiée avait enfouit son visage contre le torse de Roy qui tentait de la rassurer. Frodlo cessa de rire et continua plus calme :

-Et lorsque le feu fut éteint, je suis allé les voir. Ils n'étaient plus que des corps carbonisés. J'ai cherché des bijoux ou de l'or mais tout avait brûlé. Il ne restait qu'une chose. Un collier. Un collier qui n'avait aucune trace de brûlure.

Il sortit de sa poche un collier dont le pendentif était une pierre bleue. Tous les soldats la regardèrent émerveillés et Nina poussa un glapissement craintif. Claude baissa les yeux sur elle et poursuivit son récit, menaçant :

-Je le lui ai retiré de son cou. A cette garce ! Elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui si elle m'avait épousé.

Sa voix baissa pour ne devenir plus qu'un murmure :

-Mais, j'ignorais qu'il y avait un enfant. Une petite fille qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. Une gamine qui a tout de la beauté de sa mère mais aussi les horribles yeux étranges de son père qui avaient pourtant envoûté sa mère. Une sale gosse qui n'était pas dans le village durant l'incendie. Une fillette qui est toujours en vie ici même.

Il sourit comme un dément.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je la tuerais ! Je tuerais cette enfant ! Je mettrais fin à ces jours avec une exaltation sans pareille ! Il n'y aura pas de survivants lors de cet incendie !

Frodlo tomba à la renverse. Tous s'approchèrent de lui et Riza tata son pouls.

-Il s'est juste endormit. Annonça-t-elle.

-En parlant de dormir. Bailla Maes. Je vais me coucher.

Puis chuchotant à Mustang :

-Ce n'est pas étrange que le meurtre de Frodlo soit le même que l'incendie du village de Nina ?

-Je pense pareil. Fit Roy. Mais n'ayons pas de conclusion hâtive.

L'alchimiste de flammes prit la main de la petite fille accrochée à sa veste et l'emmena dans la tente pour la coucher.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Roy fut réveillé.

-Aniki.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il vit le visage terrifié de Nina et soupira :

-Encore ton cauchemar ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Mustang tandis les bras vers elle.

-Viens là. Fit-il.

La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras et l'alchimiste de flammes la berça. Au bout d'un moment, Nina ferma les yeux. Roy lui baisa le front et s'allongea en la gardant dans ses bras.

-Aniki ?

-Tu ne dormais pas... soupira Mustang.

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

Il eut un silence que l'alchimiste de flammes ne brisa pas. Il savait que la fillette avait quelque chose à lui dire. Celle-ci avoua enfin :

-Je sais qui est l'homme à couteau dans mon cauchemar.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Claude Frodlo.

Roy se redressa vivement et regarda stupéfait la petite rousse.

-Nina ! Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est mit à délirer sur le fait qu'il ait incendié son village que c'est le tien.

-Aniki, tu le penses aussi, tu en as parlé avec Maes ! Et puis, c'est un souvenir ce cauchemar !

-Même !

-Et... Le collier appartenait à ma mère.

Mustang resta sans voix. Alors c'était donc vrai ? Frodlo serait vraiment l'assassin des parents de la petite fille ? Comment avait-il pu ? En même temps... Tout coïncide. Le village qui brûle, la menace d'une enfant et le collier. L'alchimiste de flammes ne savait que dire. Il regarda tendrement Nina. Elle semblait si perdue et si triste. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Que des bras la protègent. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que lui : son frère. Roy serra la fillette contre lui et lui murmura :

-Dors. Nous verrons ça demain.

Le lendemain, Roy fut demandé pour aider Maes à faire un plan d'attaque sur les Ishbal. Il laissa donc Nina près de la tente. La petite fille en profita pour se promener parmi les soldats. Claude Frodlo s'approcha et lui dit :

-Bonjour.

La fillette sursauta et pâlit en le voyant.

-B... Bonjour. Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu es seule ?

-Oui, mon frère est partit régler des affaires.

Elle rajouta juste après :

-Mais il reviendra vite.

-J'en suis sûr. Fit Frodlo.

Il sortit de sa poche le collier à la pierre bleue et demanda :

-Tu reconnais ce collier ?

L'enfant prit peur et répondit rapidement :

-Oui. Vous l'avez montré hier soir.

-Hier soir ?

Le visage de l'homme fut rouge et Claude s'écria furieux :

-Non ! Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir ! Tu connais ce collier ! Il était au cou de ta mère depuis toujours ! Ta mère qui est morte sous les flammes ! Morte avec ton père ! Cet ingrat qui m'a tout volé ! J'ai arraché le collier à ta mère qui n'est plus qu'un cadavre ! Tes parents sont mort de mes mains ! Embrasés par les flammes avec ton village ! Plus jamais tu ne les reverra !

Nina recula terrifiée mais elle s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à la renverse. Frodlo avança, tout en continuant de parler, ses yeux brillant de folie et de haine, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il s'accroupit en face de la petite rousse et lui susurra menaçant :

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas vite les rejoindre.

Et pour appliquer ses paroles, il empoigna à l'aide de ses deux mains le cou de la fillette.

-Tu ne vas plus me gêner à présent.

Il serra. Nina ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur de son assassin. Elle se concentra pour ne pas entendre son rire. Elle avait mal. Elle étouffait. Elle s'asphyxiait. Elle sentit son corps s'engourdir. La pression sur son cou se relâcha et elle tomba. Elle sentit venir les ténèbres. Tient ! Des étoiles. Des étoiles partout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien. Libre. Légère comme une plume. Elle flottait dans ce vide remplit d'étoiles. Alors c'était ça la mort ? Douloureux au début mais tellement paisible une fois finit ? Quelle tranquillité ! Quel calme ! Elle n'avait étrangement pas peur. Elle regarda les environs et aperçut de la lumière. Une lumière blanche qui s'avançait.

-N... Ni... Nina.

Quelle était cette voix ? Elle lui paraissait familière.

-Nina.

Un voix douce et aimante. Comme celle de sa mère.

-Nina.

Elle semblait l'appeler. Tout comme son père lorsqu'elle se trouvait à la rivière et qu'il allait la chercher.

-Nina.

Elle provenait de la lumière. Devait-elle y aller ? Sûrement. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il lui arriverait du mal.

-Nina.

Elle avançait vers cette lumière. La lumière avançait vers elle. Et cette voix qui l'appelait toujours.

-Nina.

Oui. Elle venait.

-Nina...

La voix. Elle s'était arrêtée. La lumière l'enveloppait. Les étoiles disparurent. Les ténèbres s'en allèrent. Cette lumière... Était-ce la lune ? Ou le soleil ?

-Nina.

La petite fille ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et vit Roy Mustang penché vers elle, qui la regardait inquiet.

-Nina, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur le sol et à côté d'elle se trouvait Roy accroupit. Elle se redressa lentement et Mustang l'aida. La fillette frissonna en voyant Claude Frodlo allongé sur le sol, inerte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit l'alchimiste de flammes. Il s'est juste évanouit. J'ai dû frapper un peu trop fort.

-De l'eau. Murmura Nina.

Elle avait mal à la gorge. Elle avait dû mal à respirer. Et elle avait soif. Roy se dépêcha d'aller lui chercher à boire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un verre d'eau fraîche. La petite rousse bu tout d'une traite et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle était trop faible et tomba dans les bras de Mustang qui la rattrapa. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Il a essayé de me tuer. Chuchota l'enfant.

-Je sais. J'étais arrivé à temps pour te sauver.

-Il a tuer mes parents... Il a brûlé mon village. Et... Et...

La petite fille craqua et se mit à sangloter. L'alchimiste de flammes l'a pris dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Mais les pleurs de l'enfant ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et Roy murmura :

-Si tu veux, je peux le brûler.

Nina s'arrêta net et s'écria, les yeux brillants de larmes :

-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un assassin par ma faute !

-J'en suis déjà un, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tes émotions ! Lorsque tu tues des Ishbal ton cœur est brisé, là, jamais il ne le sera.

-Mais pour te voir heureuse...

-Ça ne sert à rien. La vengeance n'est qu'un bref sentiment de colère qui fait perdre la raison. Il faut écouter son cœur et non sa haine.

-Très bien. Soupira Mustang. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il se leva et tandis la main à l'enfant. Celle-ci aperçut alors Frodlo debout derrière l'alchimiste de flammes, un couteau à la main, le bras levé près à l'abaisser sur le militaire devant lui.

-Aniki ! Cria Nina pour le prévenir.

PAM !

Claude Frodlo tomba à la renverse et Roy se retourna pour voir Riza, un fusil à la main.

-Merci. Fit Mustang.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit la sniper.

Elle avança vers le cadavre, se pencha et prit le collier qu'il tenait. Elle alla ensuite vers la petite fille et le lui donna. La fillette le prit et le regarda terrorisée.

-Si tu veux... Déclara Hawkeye. Tu peux le jeter. Si il te rappel de mauvais souvenirs, tu peux ne pas le garder.

-Non. Coupa Nina. Il appartient à ma famille depuis des générations d'après ce que m'avait dit ma mère. Je ne peux pas le jeter. Ce collier est tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Je devais en hériter de toute façon.

Elle se le mit autour du cou et regarda la pierre.

-Quoique je fasse, il y aura toujours une cicatrice dans mon cœur alors à quoi bon essayer de s'en détourner alors que l'on peut vivre avec ?

**Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre ! ^^ Etait-il assez long ? La véritable raison de l'incendie du village de Nina est ce que vous aviez un peu espéré ou vous êtes déçu ? Pour me le dire : review please ! ^w^ **


	5. Séparement

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteurs et lectrices ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que vous suivez ma fic avec attention, que vous êtes surtout très attentif (en plus j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics tragiques ^^'') à l'histoire !**

**Merci particulièrement à Guest et Agrond qui me suivent depuis le début et me mettent des review ! ^w^**

**Je remercie également mes autres lecteurs et lectrices !**

**Bref, je parle, je parle mais voilà le prochain chapitre qui est plutôt cour je l'avoue. **

**La raison ? C'est trop dur d'être en première, L en l'occurrence. -_-''**

**Bon allez ! On peut enfin commencer !**

** BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Le colonel Mustang attend dans une gare. Il doit accueillir un homme très important. Quoi de mieux pour atteindre les sommets ! Il regarde autour de lui et voit des gens se rejoindre. Certains pleurent, s'enlaçant, heureux de se retrouver après autant de temps d'éloignement._

Ishbal, octobre 1907. Roy et Nina profitaient des derniers instants ensembles. Le temps leur était compté, la petite fille allait bientôt partir dans un orphelinat. Le président le leur avait annoncé il y avait une semaine. Ils étaient autrefois frère et sœur maintenant toutes ces hostilités les séparaient. Ils étaient trop dissemblables. L'un restait tuer, l'autre allait avoir une autre vie. Sûrement meilleure et loin de toutes ces horreurs. Oui, ils profitaient de ces derniers instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. ''Ne me laisse pas.'' Sanglotait la petite fille. Ils ne voulaient pas être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais, Nina avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie où elle vivrait heureuse. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi se lâcher alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir ? Rester tous les deux sans cette guerre, sans cette injustice était leur rêve. Être dans un monde nouveau, où ce genre de monstruosité n'existerait pas était leur utopie. Se consoler l'un l'autre, s'affectionner l'un l'autre. Bon sang, qu'ils affectionnaient ce grand frère devenant plus tard un coureur de jupon peu idiot et cette petite sœur ayant grandit trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais par quelque chose de plus puissant : le cœur.

Les larmes se versaient et un sourire les arrêtait. Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours espérer de voir l'autre ? ''Aniki, tu ne mourras pas, hein ?'' Murmurait la fillette sous le silence de la nuit. Se faire appeler Aniki n'était-ce pas étrange ? Surtout par une petite fille qui avait vécu tant d'atrocités ? Mais, ils s'en moquaient. Ils s'aimaient comme frère et sœur. Oui, ils s'adoraient et leurs cœurs blessés ne voulaient pas s'abandonner l'un l'autre. Mais, les étreintes et la complicité finissent toujours par s'éteindre et les ténèbres revinrent les envelopper. Les laissant seul. Seul sans l'autre. Seul à tout jamais. L'un à la guerre. L'autre dans cet orphelinat qui décidera de son futur. Allaient-ils supporter d'être loin l'un de l'autre ? Certainement. Cela était possible avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Mais maintenant... Maintenant c'était si difficile. De rire sans l'autre... De pleurer sans l'autre... De vivre sans l'autre. Comme lors d'un déchirement dans une famille.

Séparé un frère et une sœur est vraiment le geste le plus cruel au monde.

Ce jour tant redouté arriva. Ce jour où ils seraient à jamais séparé l'un de l'autre. Ce jour où Nina partira vers son futur pendant que Roy restera sur le champ de bataille. Le camion chargé de ramener la fillette l'attendait. Maes, Riza et Armstrong étaient au rendez-vous. L'alchimiste aux bras puissants pleurait à chaudes larmes et serrait l'enfant contre lui, l'étouffant presque. Riza la libéra et lui baisa le front en lui faisant promettre d'être prudente. Maes lui ordonna/supplia de lui écrire et lui annonça que si elle avait besoin d'aide, il serait là. Vint le moment avec Roy.

-Bon... Bah... Au revoir. Fit celui-ci.

La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras et Mustang l'enlaça, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Il dû pourtant quand le chauffeur klaxonna pour la troisième fois. Il embrassa les joues de l'enfant et lui dit avant qu'elle ne parte :

-Ne m'oublies pas petite sœur. Où que tu ailles je serais avec toi.

Nina hocha faiblement la tête, tentant de ne pas paraître trop morose, et partit dans le camion qui démarra. Roy le regarda s'éloigner puis se détourna pour retourner d'un pas lent dans sa tente, la tête basse.

La petite fille dans le véhicule, repensait à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec l'alchimiste de flammes et sentit ses yeux violets-noirs la piquer. Sa gorge se noua. Sa tête lui tourna. Elle se sentait mal. Nauséeuse. Malade. Accablée par une énorme tristesse. Triste. Tout simplement. Ce mot décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait... Cependant il n'était pas assez puissant. Affligée ? Abattue ? Peinée ? Attristée ? Elle finissait toujours par revenir sur ce mot. Aucun mot n'existait en réalité pour représenter sa douleur, sa peine, sa tristesse, son chagrin, son amertume...

Mais, que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La tête baissée, Mustang se dirigeait vers sa tente accablé.

-Aniki !

Roy se retourna et vit une petite fille rousse aux yeux lilas se teintant de noirs courir vers lui. Le cœur de Mustang se remplit de joie et celui-ci courut vers la fillette qui se jeta dans ses bras. Tous les deux s'étreignirent, sanglotant comme jamais. Était-ce de joie ? De peur ? De tristesse ? Sûrement un peu des trois. Leur bonheur était telle... tout comme leur malheur car _elle_ allait de nouveau observer ce massacre. LE massacre dont _il_ participait.

Roy embrassa les joues mouillées de larmes de Nina et la gronda sans grande conviction :

-Tu es stupide ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans cet enfer ?

-Parce que je voulais te voir Aniki.

-Tu es vraiment stupide ! Soupira Mustang mais en souriant malgré tout.

La petite fille s'accrocha à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors que de grosses larmes coulaient interminablement le long de ses joues pâles puis tombaient gouttes à gouttes sur la chemise du plus âgé qui lui caressa avec douceur ses cheveux bouclés et détachés.

-Tout va bien. La consola Roy. Je suis là.

-Ne me laisse pas Aniki !

-Non. Plus jamais.

Et ils continuèrent de pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Alors ? *Yeux pleins d'étoiles***

**Ouais je sais il ne se passe rien. Mais je voulais surtout montrer leur rapprochement : ils sont autant frère et sœur que Ed et Al maintenant !**

**(Truc à part, je viens de découvrir le édit document ! C'est bien pratique !)**

**Sinon, qu'en avez vous penser ? Review please ! ^w^**


	6. Les larmes

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Oui, je sais pour ceux qui l'on déjà lu, je le remets ! Pourqui ? Mais parce que j'ai rajouter des trucs ! Super non ? ^^ **

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Le colonel Mustang observe pensif un tiroir de son bureau. Il avance lentement sa main vers celui-ci, hésite mais se décide à l'ouvrir. Il relève la tablette à l'intérieur de ce dernier pour en sortir un objet. Un collier. Il est fait d'une chaîne en argent étincelant et pendu sur celle-ci, un unique pendentif. Une pierre pour être exacte. Bleue. Aussi bleu que l'océan. _

_'Les larmes.'_

Ishbal, décembre 1907. Le temps était doux malgré que les nuits restèrent glaciales. Il ne pleuvait que très rarement et la température ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq degrés.

Les soldats d'Amestris étaient de mauvaise humeur et plus encore, ils étaient désespérés voir accablés.

C'était l'hiver mais rien ne changeait dans ce désert exécrable. Où étaient passés les arbres ? Ceux-ci devaient certainement avoir déjà perdu leurs feuilles à Amestris. Où était passée la neige ? Cette grâce lorsqu'elle tombait, sa blancheur, sa douceur... _Où était passé Noël ?_ Celui-ci approchait, pourtant ils n'allaient pas pouvoir le fêter. Ils resteront sur le champ de bataille, à continuer à se battre, à voir ses atrocités, à les faire, à tuer, puis comme ce qu'il arrivait toujours, mourir. Éloignés de tous. Seuls.

Leurs familles loin d'eux. Leurs amis disparus pour la plupart. Ne vivant que d'horreurs, de tourments nuits et jours. Cela les lassait. Ces pauvres militaires souhaitaient rentrer chez eux. Revoir leurs parents, leurs femmes, leurs enfants, leurs proches... Mais ils restaient là. A souffrir. Pour leur pays. Non. Pour le président. Car en quoi cette guerre... Non. Ce _massacre_ pourrait être un danger pour tous les habitants d'Amestris ? Ceux-ci vivaient pleinement heureux. Enfin... Si ils n'avaient toujours pas cette anxiété qui les rongeaient. Cette inquiétude d'apprendre qu'un proche serait mort là-bas, dans ce lieu de l'enfer. Cette peur de ne plus les revoir, de ne pas leur avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, à quel point ils leur étaient cher... Cette crainte les tiraillait.

Quel noël sinistre !

Il n'avait rien de joyeux. Il n'avait rien de merveilleux. Il ne représentera pas le bonheur cette année... Mais le malheur.

Malheureux ? Ça, notre alchimiste de flamme l'était. Cependant pas autant que Nina dont le visage était aussi affligeant que lors d'un enterrement. Cela était peut-être le cas.

La fillette était nostalgique. Mustang l'avait remarqué.

Elle scrutait souvent le ciel en touchant pensivement sa pierre bleue autour du cou. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il neige. Peut-être soupirait-elle de lassitude. Peut-être même sanglotait-elle.

Lorsque la lune commençait à apparaître pour remplacer le soleil, que le climat se refroidissait, l'enfant fredonnait une berceuse. Sa voix mélodieuse prononçait des mots inconnus par les soldats. Néanmoins, ceux-ci l'écoutaient, sereins, car les douces paroles apaisaient leurs cœurs. La chanson paraissait triste. Les beaux yeux violets s'assombrissant de la petite fille brillaient de larmes dans ces moments là.

Un jour, Roy la rejoignit. Elle observait à nouveau le ciel d'un regard vague. L'alchimiste de flammes s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. La plus jeune ne fit aucun mouvement et annonça :

-Normalement au village, il neigeait à cette saison de l'année.

-C'était si beau ?

-Magnifique. Les flocons tombaient si gracieusement et la neige était si blanche.

-J'aurais bien aimé la voir.

Il restèrent silencieux à regarder le ciel bleu qui fonçait pour laisser place à la nuit.

-C'est bientôt noël. Murmura tristement Nina

-Oui. Tu aimerais un cadeau ?

-Non... Ou plutôt si !

-Quoi donc ?

-Rester avec toi pour toujours Aniki. Que nous ne soyons plus jamais séparé.

Roy l'écouta et sentit son cœur se serrer. La petite fille tenait vraiment à lui. Il la colla à lui et fit doucement :

-Je te promets qu'une fois la guerre terminée, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

-J'aimerais que la paix se face le plus vite possible alors. Souffla la petite rousse sans grande espérance.

Mustang ne dit rien. Il savait que cela n'était pas possible. Que les militaires allaient décimer tous les Ishbal.

Les étoiles apparurent. Nina se mit à fredonner. Lorsqu'elle finit la chanson, une larme coula sur sa joue et Roy, ému, murmura :

-C'est beau. Que dit-elle ?

-C'est une légende. Une histoire tragique. Dans un monde plein de bonté et de douceur, un jeune homme y vivait heureux. Il était la gentillesse incarnée. Il aidait son prochain et était aimé de tous. Cependant, un jour, il fut trahit par un être cher et, de colère, il fit alors la première atrocité de l'homme : Il retira une vie. Une pierre rouge fut ainsi créée, devenant le symbole du sang, du désespoir, de la souffrance... Tout simplement des crimes des hommes. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ayant comprit son erreur, se poignarda, horrifié par son geste. Son être cher, fut attristé par sa mort. Elle vint voir son corps inerte et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle le supplia de le pardonner, elle le supplia de revenir. Une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue, tomba sur le visage du jeune homme, glissa sur son visage puis chuta sur le sol. Son contact avec celui-ci créa alors une pierre bleue, symbole du pardon et de la peine. D'autres larmes suivirent le même chemin que la première, mais contrairement à celle-ci, elles s'incrustèrent dans la peau pâle du jeune homme mort qui ouvrit les yeux. Il avait retrouvé la vie.

-C'est magnifique.

-Hn.

Roy regarda les étoiles sans les voir, réfléchissant longuement.

-Qui t'a raconté ce mythe ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-C'est une histoire vrai ! S'énerva brusquement l'enfant.

L'alchimiste de flammes écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction sous son vif changement d'humeur. La petite rousse baissa la tête, tout en se serrant contre Mustang puis marmonna :

-C'est mon père qui me l'a raconté.

-Il aime les histoires ?

-Surtout celle-ci en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-En fait, quand papa avait rencontré maman, la première chose qu'il avait vu c'était son collier. Il était très curieux d'après maman et il ne savait plus où il avait déjà aperçut la pierre bleue. Alors il a fait des recherches. Il a donc apprit l'une des milliers d'hypothèses qui portent sur la pierre philosophale.

-La pierre philosophale ?

-Oui. Papa disait qu'elle a un rapport avec le pendentif du collier de maman. Il disait que la pierre philosophale, rouge comme le sang, détruit, alors que celle-ci, la pierre bleue comme les larmes, protège.

-Ton père était un alchimiste ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Se fâcha l'enfant en fronçant des sourcils, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mon père n'était pas un assassin !

Elle se calma aussitôt en voyant Roy détourner la tête tout en desserrant sa prise sur elle. La petite fille s'accrocha rapidement à lui, comme perdu, puis annonça plus doucement :

-Je ne parles pas pour toi, Aniki.

-De qui alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

-De Kimblee ! Lui c'est un assassin ! Un monstre !

Le plus âgé lui caressant doucement les cheveux en souriant tristement. Elle l'amusait à être si innocente lorsqu'elle le défendait. Mais il était sûr qu'elle le disait surtout pour se rassurer elle-même.

-Comment ta mère a-t-elle eu ce collier ?

-On se le transmet de mère en fille depuis des générations. Maman disait qu'on est les descendants de l'être cher.

La fillette rit amèrement puis marmonna :

-C'est stupide, non ?

-Pas du tout. Rétorqua gentiment Mustang. Cela peut-être très probable.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que ce genre de chose ne peut pas être possible !

-L'alchimie non plus n'était pas sensée être possible.

Nina ne répondit pas, boudant légèrement ce qui fit rigoler l'alchimiste de flammes.

-C'est pas drôle. Grogna la petite rousse aux yeux lilas s'assombrissant.

-Non c'est vrai se n'est pas drôle. Pouffa le plus âgé qui se prit un coup de coude. Et comment tu as su pour la transmutation humaine ? Questionna-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Papa aimait apprendre des choses. On avait une énorme bibliothèque qui contenait plus de milles livres. Tous différents les uns que les autres. Papa était un grand chercheur sauf que maman disait qu'il ne savait pas quoi chercher.

Les yeux de l'enfant brillaient à chacune de ses paroles.

-J'ai simplement trouver cette page dans un livre d'alchimie. Finit-elle.

Roy prit doucement le pendentif entre ses doigts. Il était lisse. Il ressemblait un peu à une pierre de lune sauf qu'il était plus beau, plus étincelant. Sa couleur bleue était plus éclatante. Cette pierre était vraiment magnifique. Elle ne dégageait que douceur et protection. Une question traversa l'esprit de Mustang.

-Elle peut soigner ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être si on le souhaite très fort. La pierre philosophale est faite de colère et de haine. Celle-ci d'amour et de tristesse.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez pleuré ? Que pensez-vous de ma version de la création de la pierre philosophale ? Elle était bien ?**

**Pour me le dire : Review please ! ^w^**


End file.
